


When Sydney Met Samantha

by orphan_account



Category: Alias, Undercovers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two spies get trapped in a hotel room in Santorini.  They do anything to evade whoever is on their trail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Sydney Met Samantha

"My husband _had_ to get food poisoning on this trip." Samantha sat on the hotel's bed. "And I don't know if I can trust you."

"All you need to know is I'm a double agent and I'm on your side." Sydney pushed the hotel's dresser over the door.

"Sydney--that is your real name, isn't it? Do you understand the hotels in Santorini don't usually have a lot of rooms in them? It's only a matter of time before they find a key card or push their way through the door."

"It's not like we have any other options. We can stay in here until the coast is clear or jump out the window. Your choice." The dresser was over the door to the hotel room. "Do you think we can maybe put the computer on the floor and move the table against the door?"

Samantha looked at Sydney skeptically. "You know that's a plexiglass table."

"It may not be the strongest thing in the world but it'll hold out whoever is following us.

Samantha took the computer and other things off of the in-room table and pushed the table against the dresser. Sydney followed her and placed the room's only chair against the table. As soon as Sydney sat beside Samantha on the bed, there were repeated knocks against the door, as if a battering ram was being used to attempt to break it.

"Samantha, I have an idea, but it will only work if you're cool with it. We can climb in the bedsheets and pretend like we're a couple having sex ."

"Wouldn't they barge in and pull the sheets if they thought we were who we are?"

"Maybe they will, maybe they won't. It's worth a try though."

"I really wish my husband didn't get sick on this trip now."

"Did you know you talk a _lot?_ "

"No. Why?"

"Never mind."

The two hid under the bed sheets. Slowly they began a very awkward kiss. They broke off and kissed again, the kiss more powerful, longer and enthusiastic. Sydney entwined her legs around Samantha's They rolled back and forth on the bed as if they were having sex. After five more loud knocks, the door to the hotel room was shattered, along with the dresser, table and chair. Men wearing boots clomping loudly against the hotel's wooden floor entered the room. They paused for a few seconds before leaving the hotel room, going eastward down the hotel's narrow halls.

Sydney and Samantha stopped kissing and pretending to have sex after the men left the hotel room. Sydney lifted the bed sheets off of their heads. Both took huge gasps of air.

"You know, Sydney, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. And, surprisingly enough, it worked."

Sydney slid out of the bed. Samantha followed her. They crouched to the right of the broken door and all the debris from the broken furniture.

"Samantha, I think they went to the right."

Sydney and Samantha ran out the hotel room towards the east.


End file.
